


Blood Brother

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: In Nauseating Variety: Theed Generator [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Human Anakin, Human Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon's Dying Wish, Vampire Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn has a beautiful, unshakable faith in his apprentice. Obi-Wan, however, knows himself a bit better, and puts Anakin's safety and well-being first.





	Blood Brother

 

It would be the first time since Melida/Daan that Obi-Wan Kenobi denied his master anything.

Blood seeped from the wound the Sith had dealt Qui-Gon, and it took so much of Obi-Wan's focus to keep from lapping it up.

“No,” he murmured, and he saw Qui-Gon's shock at his refusal.

“He  _is_ the Chosen One, he  _will_ bring Balance.”

A tear slipped down Obi-Wan's porcelain cheek. “He is a child. A living,  _breathing_ child, and I can barely keep myself from hurting you, even  _now._ ” His voice choked.

He could... turn his master...  _keep_ him.

But Qui-Gon had long ago made it clear that when his time came, he did  _not want_ immortality. And Obi-Wan refused to take away his choice.

“I trust you,” Qui-Gon rasped, feebly squeezing the hand holding his. “You will take care of him.  _Promise me_ .”  
He was in such  _pain,_ it would  _comfort_ him—

_But I cannot risk an innocent little one this way._ “I swear I will see him trained,” Obi-Wan whispered back.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, hearing the difference in what Obi-Wan had said. He opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't find the strength to release more than a wet sigh.

Obi-Wan cradled him close, heart breaking as Qui-Gon's breath struggled.

When Qui-Gon Jinn's pulse fell still, a wretched sob ripped its way out of the vampire's throat. He pressed his forehead to that of the man who had taken a monumental risk, had chosen to take a teenage blood drinker into his home and heart.

_My precious master._

They had both known Obi-Wan would long outlive the human, but this was far sooner than either of them had hoped.

So damn soon.

Obi-Wan gathered the body close, lifting it without effort and bearing it from the reactor.

 

* * *

 

“I will find someone to train him,” Obi-Wan asserted, watching Yoda with calm, grim eyes. “Without the approval of the Council if I must.”

Perhaps Dooku, recently gone from the Order, would train Anakin. For Qui-Gon's sake.

Yoda sighed. “Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need it you do not. Agree with you, the Council does. A Jedi, Skywalker will be.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head in deference.

“Seen the security footage I have. Train him will you?”

“No.”

Yoda's ears lifted in surprise. “No?”  
“I do not trust myself that far. I will not risk an innocent life.”

“Hmm. Leave him, when you find the one you seek, will you? Gone from his life? Abandon him?”

He could sense Yoda's impending disapproval, but thankfully he could answer this question honestly in a way Yoda would appreciate.

“No. I will be there. Just with a buffer, of hopefully a more experienced Jedi than I.”

Yoda considered it a long moment. “Good with children, Plo Koon is.”

“He is on my list to speak to,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Yoda smirked. “Trust you, I should have. Always a plan. With you the Force will be. Trust it you should. Guide you it will.”

“And the millions of hearts broken you've foreseen?”

“Fight too much to prevent a future, and bring it to pass you sometimes can.” Yoda shrugged. “Overruled have I been. Perhaps wrong I am. In motion, always in motion, the future. Hope there still is.”

Obi-Wan searched his eyes. “Is there really?”  
Something grieved and so very old whispered behind those green orbs.  _He doesn't believe so. He believes that training Anakin will destroy a galaxy of lives._

“Make the best of it, we will,” was all Yoda said. “One of us now he is. Treat him as a Jedi we must.”

_And if you're right, our only hope will be if he acts as a Jedi._

Unfortunately, even if he had the  _best_ of teachers...

At the end of the day, that choice would end up in Anakin Skywalker's hands alone.

 


End file.
